What If
by BlackScript
Summary: During New Moon's Volturi dispute, Aro's very human other-half arrives home. ONE-SHOT


The doors were always so heavy. I assume so people wouldn't try to break into the large castle in search of treasure or for a dare…god help the people that managed to find their way inside uninvited and invited. The air was stale as always and the castle dark yet this place was one of absolute wonder, every artifact in every room real and touched by history and every panting stroked by the original genius. How could one not be entranced?

The hallways were strangely empty so I found myself carrying my large bags into the elevator myself and pressing the right buttons. The kings tended to lock themselves away during the day in their throne room. Oh how I envied all the knowledge they possessed and the history they lived through. To look in the eyes of the greats or truly know the events of the world before they were told and retold over and over only to lose reality.

When the doors opened, I was met with the face of Gianna. I was nearly surprised she still sat at the desk that I had seen half a dozen girls occupy in the last year and a half. Her eyes widened as she realized my entrance and watched me pull my bags.

"Mistress, I didn't realize you would be back today!" She spit out as she rushed from her seat to help me with my luggage.

I let out a light laugh, "It's quite alright, Gianna. I'm a day early…I was hoping for a surprise."

She gripped neatly stacked my luggage and bags by her desk so she would be in arm's reach. I looked around the stone hallways and failed to see any of the familiar faces that usually greeted me upon arrival. The only greeting I received was the sound of a crash down the hallway where the throne room was.

I made to move toward the room in sudden panic when Gianna stepped in front of me with wide eyes and outstretched hands, "The Volturi are conducting business. I think it would be best if you waited until they've finished and I'll have someone take your luggage to your room."

"You do not know best." I looked at her with a piercing gaze before shoving past her as the crashing resumed getting louder with each step until I reached the door. Gianna was still pacing after me and begging that I settle down in my room first.

She was always fearful and she had reason to be. I never told her what I saw from the girls before and I'm sure it was a secret best kept for all. Though she still believed she would join the gods on their thrones of power. A dream, I knew, was nothing more than that.

My heart picked up its pace as I heard a scream of a woman pleading. What had they done now? What had _he _done now?

I threw open the doors to the throne room to quite the scenery. The floor was cracked and one of the benches off to the side absolutely destroyed. Demetri held a short haired female vampire by her throat off to the side while a human girl stood in front of her with her hands trying to reach for the scene in front of all of us.

The steps to the throne were caved in and within the mess stood Felix with his hands around the throat of another man on his knees. The whole scene reeked of desperation and violence. How her blood had not been shed seemed to nothing short of a miracle.

Above this whole scene stood Aro who had his eyes set on mine before the doors were even thrown open. His lips twitched into a smile as I looked him up and down as if I had not seen him in years. The two months I had been absent had been one of difficulty.

"Che meravigliosa sorpresa! Mi sei mancato caro. Benvenuto a casa!" My love exclaimed in joy as he clapped his hands together suddenly disassociated from the situation at hand.

"Aro, my love, have I inturrupted your..."

"Clearly you have." Caius snipped at me as he directed his everlasting scowl my direction.

The strangers in the room focused their attention of me as they took in what was happening. I was Aro's great secret. Not that he was ashamed, but it seemed it was of necessity. Their eyes traveled down to my chest where the Volturi insigna rested on a necklace identical to that of the three kings on their thrones.

Aro kept smiling as he descended the steps, "Brother, she could never inturrupt. Her presence is a gift."

"Dobbiamo tenerlo, Aro?"

The questioned earned a growl from Cauis and a joyful laugh from Aro as he finally reached his intended place in front of me, "Your Italian is improving, but we must work more on your accent."

"Always a critique...must be nice having centuries of practice." I quipped with an arched eyebrow.

"Brother, there will be time..." Marcus croaked from his position and suddenly Aro was pulled back into his role as judge, jury, and executioner.

He held his hand outstretched to mine and I took it with no hesitation. His eyes glazed over for a moment but he quickly pulled out of it in order to lead me up the steps and to his seat on the throne. I gave a warm smile before taking his seat on the throne and looking down on the shocked faces.

Aro clapped his hands and put them to his lips, "Excuse the pause...where were we? Ah, yes, the execution."

"Please stop! Kill me! Kill me, not him..." The human yelled out in sudden panic which caused Aro to look at her with obvious surprise as he raised his hands to Felix to get him to pause once more. I could see the frustration building behind his eyes...he would need some violent release after this. It would most likely come in the form of his dinner.

Once more Aro descended the stairs with intense eyes contact that made most fall to their knees. Yet the girl stood in clear fear but also in defiance. I watched the scene with intrigue as I crossed my legs and worked out the pieces of the puzzle.

Another human and vampire combination, how extraordinary. Something against nature and yet it happened. Though, from what I had been told, these relationships usually end in blood and regret.

"How extraordinary, you would give up your life for someone like us…a vampire." He looked over his shoulder to the man being restrained by Felix, "A soulless monster."

"Just get away from her." He spit through his choking restraint.

"You don't know a thing about his soul." The girl announced though shakily.

My lips curled as Aro spoke too softly for me to hear, "This is a sadness. If only it were your intention to give her immortality."

"Is it yours?" The girl spoke once more with some bravery.

Aro turned on his heel to look me in the eyes, "I suppose I have been rather rude in my lack of explanation."

"This is Aro's..." The man began to explain before Aro cut him off.

"My other-half. This lovely woman is Adeline...who is very clearly human at the moment. She resides within these walls under my protection and, unlike our dear Edward, has an end date."

"One much too long." Caius chided as he glanced over with annoyance, "You test your own rules, Aro."

"Adeline is…extraordinary. She has just returned from an academic circuit around Europe. You see, allowing her transformation now would be causing attention due to…"

"You bore them." I stated as I looked between the parties, "Your intentions do not matter they see only what they desire."

Aro sighed dramatically, "I suppose you are quite right. Look away, amore mio."

With that statement I watched him whirl around, his face mere inches from the girl's neck before the other vampire called out.

"Wait! Bella will be one of us! I've seen it! I'll change her myself."

I could almost feel the disappointment as Demetri dropped his hold on her throat and her hand was placed in Aro's. He feasted on thoughts and memories. I often wondered if he played it like a movie or he skipped to the highlights. Could he look at the things we had forgotten?

"How mesmerizing, to see what you have seen before it has happened." He dropped her hand and looked to the human and I saw the signs. He had not eaten, "Your gifts will make for intriguing immortal, _Isabella_."

The tips of his fingers grazed her chin as he took in her scent. I felt the flames in my chest and the worry of his snap…I had seen it before when Heidi was quite late one week.

"Aro, I feel it is almost time for dinner." I spoke rising from my seat to meet him on the floor. He took my hand once more as if I was a delicate thing of glass.

"Quite right. Go now, make your preparations."

"Let us be done with this." Marcus spoke once more as I was pulled from Aro's side to his chest.

My back was pressed against his chest and I could feel his teeth graze along my jugular where the thick blood pumped. He was toying with them, showing a willingness to do what the man would not.

"I suppose I shall see you on the other side, Isabella." I spoke with a charming smile as I felt the canine's take one more pass and felt the shuddering breath of restraint. He could snap me in half, decide to be done with me.

"Heidi will arrive any moment. Thank you for your visit." Marcus seemed somewhat more interested when the prospect of food was involved. One of the last things to grant him a moment of bliss I suspected.

"We will return the favor. I'd advise that you follow through on your promise soon, we do not offer second chances." Caius spit at the reunited couple who were ushering themselves out of the room and out of Volterra for their safety.

"Oh, I would love a trip." I cooed as Aro finally released me to stand by my side.

"Goodbye, my young friends." Aro chirped in excitement as the door thudded to a shut.

"I look forward to our visit!"

A/N: Thanks for the read! I may turn this into a full story!


End file.
